


Sweet Escape

by 247_series



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Harper's here too, M/M, Miller and Jackson are also mentioned, Monty and Jasper are engaged, Murphamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247_series/pseuds/247_series
Summary: lawyer!murphy and masseuse!bellamy au or the case against murphy's law because something good will actually happen in the worst moment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that bellamy isn't actually in this one, i promise the next chapter will be from his pov but you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com) and tell me to write it already

Murphy had been swamped in work for what felt like months. The late nights were starting to rub off on him, bags forming on his under eyes, the piercing blue in them was now outshined by constellations of blood vessels.

His roommate and best friend Raven was trying to get them to at least eat a meal together at the same table, always calling him on his lunch breaks complaining how they never got to see each other anymore – not that they were the kind of friends who spent much time hanging out. Nevertheless, she was worried about him, coming home at ungodly hours, and leaving ahead of her for work. Raven didn’t need to cross paths with him to know he wasn’t sleeping. John Murphy was never one to pride on his sleeping habits, but this was too much, even for him. And she knew him before his father had died, she remembered the nightmares, but now dreaming wasn’t a luxury he could afford.

That thursday morning Raven had to open Sinclair’s auto shop, thus she managed to catch Murphy in the kitchen making himself some coffee.

“Clarke called yesterday, she said that Abby finally convinced Kane to take the weekend off.”

He and Clarke meet in the first year of law school, during her defying-my-mom stage, albeit it didn’t take long until she realized teaching was her true calling. Clarke was the reason John was the best lawyer in the Arkadia law firm, having introduced him to Marcus, his boss and her mother’s partner. And he was the reason Raven had finally regained her fierceness back, after what went down with Finn, alongside Clarke.

“Hm hm, that’s good Rav.”

“Are you even listening to me, asshole?” there wasn’t a hint of anger in her voice, an uncommon thing between the two.

“Kane goes on vacation and I get double the work, lucky me...” he stopped at the door, grabbing his bag “but hey, I won’t have to see his face”. No goodbye, typical Murphy.

“He left before I could give him these” she handed Clarke a plane ticket and what appeared to be a hotel reservation receipt.

“I thought, since you’re having lunch with your mom and Marcus, you could stop by his office and get through that thick skull of his.”

Raven wasn’t one to ask for help, but her girlfriend had patience with Murphy, which she never comprehended. They’d been friends since kindergarten, always had each other’s back, but no one could push her buttons quite like Murphy. That’s the thing when you know someone that well.

“You booked him a room at the hotel Miller recommended us?”

“Yeah, like I would trust Miller’s word for it. Just because Jackson worked there doesn’t mean it’s any good, princess” Clarke gave her a look.

“I asked Monty for help and he gave me the number of the place where he proposed to Jasper.”

“Careful Raven or people will take you for a romantic.”

Clarke walked past Murphy’s office, knocking at the entrance but getting no response. She reached to her pocket, seeking her phone to attempt calling him, despite the fact that John never answers – not her anyway, the only time she actually saw him on the phone with somebody Raven was on the other line. The phone rang a few times. She could hear it not too far from her. Clarke thought about following the noise, but she knew better than to shove Murphy into a situation he was avoiding and clearly he wasn’t in the mood for a conversation. Rather than that she sneaked into his workplace and left the package that Raven had given her, plastering a note on it. In her delicate handwrite it could read _you’re going on vacation too, love princess_.

When John got back to his desk the only new addition on it that he could recognized was the familiar calligraphy of Clarke on top of a pile of files – maybe he should have picked up the phone. He poked around the package, assessing the possibility of it being one of Reyes’ elaborate pranks, but he knew Clarke wasn’t fond of those either. Instead of opening it up he decided to wait for Kane to get back from his lunch with the Griffins. After all, his boss had yet to fill him in on the whole holiday thing.

“I’ll still be needing your services tomorrow, miss Harper” _fuck_, his suspicions grew stronger at the sound of those words. Maybe it really was one of Raven’s mischiefs since Kane had just delegated his secretary the tasks she was to complete within the next day.

“John why aren’t you home already, packing? Clarke assured me you were going to seize this break as well, otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to it.” Recognizing the confused look on the younger’s face he continued “You deserve it more than anyone in here, I’ll see you on monday”.

“Thanks Kane.”

Turns out he had an early flight to board, yet unaware of where to or the place he was supposedly lodging in. Finally on the plane it was time to unfold the package.

“They’re sending me to a fucking spa?” he spat out a decibel too loud then he intended to, instigating a few glances to land on him. This had Raven written all over it, but she and Clarke were the ones who paid for everything, so he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to relish on his free vacation.

It wasn’t too bad as he entered the big mirrored glass doors that led to the hotel lobby. It wasn’t too bad as he approached the front desk to do the check in. _Happy thoughts, Murphy, just count to 10... or 100_. It wasn’t too bad as a concierge assisted him with his only suitcase.

“I have a reservation under the name of John Murphy.”

“Yes, we were expecting you, Mr. Murphy. You’ll be staying in the room 324. Breakfast is served until 11 am, the outside pool is only open until 8 pm but you can use the indoors one after that if you’d like. Also, our bar closes around 2 in the morning.”

“And sir? You have a massage appointment with Mr. Blake in half an hour.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lawyer!murphy and masseuse!bellamy au or the case against murphy's law because something good will actually happen in the worst moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com)

After a week of moping around the house, Octavia had had enough of her grown brother feeling pity for himself. Bellamy had been fired from the bookstore he’d been working at for almost a year. _You know that the kids don’t buy books anymore, we’ll have too close. _He didn’t buy it, somehow he was convinced that even the books hated him, that it was all his fault. Bellamy stopped reading shortly after he had given up writing. His dismiss was the way of his favorite authors, long dead, getting their revenge on him for that – or so he believed.

“We could use your help at the hotel,” she said one night while they were having dinner. But before he could even thank her or politely decline her offer she continued, not so delicate like a flower anymore “if you weren't so stubborn, big brother, you would've come in the first place”, her words stung like thorns.

When Octavia started her own empire, a small inn at the time which had since grown into a prestige spa hotel, she had made him that same proposal. Bell was still in college by then, trying to pay for his tuition fees. In retrospect working for his little sister wasn’t such a bad idea, compared to giving massages at the beach during spring break – high school’s seniors sure were a pain in his ass.

Just as he witnessed his dreams shattering, not being able to find a single publisher that believed in his novel, O was there for him. Although, she didn’t dare to tell him that she had warned him or reassure him that she had kept a place for her sibling at the hotel. Bellamy’s wounds were still too fresh, and Octavia didn’t want him to think that his own sister had given up on his dream of becoming a renowned writer.

“It’s not your job to take care of me. My sister, my responsibility.”

“Would you stop with that already Bell? I swear to god, sometimes it seems like I’m the older one” Octavia pushed her chair backwards and got up in a single motion. “Do you think mom would’ve want this?” she gestured between them “You haven’t left the house in a week Bellamy, and god knows how long you’re planning on keeping this up. I didn’t say a word when you abandoned your writing career,” _what career_, he mumble “but maybe I should have”.

“That’s none of your business, O...”

“None of my bussin- I moved back from the hotel to take care of you, Bellamy!” she was pacing through the kitchen, a sarcastic chuckle getting caught on her throat.

“You were a mess and I almost lost everything I had work so damn hard for because I stayed home making sure you ate and slept. So it is my business, you made sure of it.”

Bell wasn’t speechless he just didn’t have the strength to fight her back. Not that he would have if he was feeling like his old self, because she was right, everything she said was true. He wondered when did his little sister – not so little anymore – had become the wiser one, the one with all of the responsibilities to carry.

“So monday morning I’ll be expecting you in my office to receive your working schedule, you’ll be starting your job at the spa next week” and with that she disappeared to her room, shutting the door with a loud thump.

Octavia remained at the hotel for the rest of the weekend, not that Bellamy would have known. He didn’t leave his room besides to get food, too coward to face his sister, like a child with a tantrum that wasn’t getting what he wanted.

Monday morning came in a glimpse of an eye and Bell almost fell asleep on his first day. That would surely piss Octavia even more, if that was humanly possible. His alarm had stopped ringing a few minutes ago, but he was dragging getting out of the bed for as long as possible. _Alright Bellamy, you can do this. Is just a simple hotel gig, what can go wrong?_

He hopped in the shower turning the water cold to help him drown his sleepiness away, his long brown curls took him more time than usual to wash, having turned greasy after a week of negligence. When he was done he glanced at his reflection in the mirror a few times before deciding to trim his beard, that would make him look presentable. But then again it was just a hotel and he didn’t even know what was it exactly that he would be doing so he saw no point in cutting it all off. Back in the bedroom he roamed through his closet, a pair of jeans and a shirt would suffice – he was sure his beloved sister had a uniform waiting for him at the hotel.

“Glad you could grace us with your presence, big brother, for a moment there I thought you wouldn’t show” Bellamy had seen her in her office before, but Octavia seemed taller seating there, in control of it all. She wore her hair in a braided bun, which gave the impression that she was older, he guessed, more professional as well.

“I wouldn’t dare, O” he forced a smile, but she saw right through it. He wasn’t happy to be there, hell if he didn’t need to make it up to her he wouldn’t have left the house, let alone shave.

“Remember back in college when you complained about the stupid kids in their stupid spring break vacation flooding your little cabana at the beach? Well, my masseuse just resigned on me last week, without a notice and I can’t afford losing clients over this. I know you hated it, but I wouldn’t ask you if there was any other way, Bell.”

“I owe you one, little sis, it’s ok”_ fuck, guess I deserve this after what I put her through_.

“This week I’ll just show you around, a lot has changed since the last time you came here, and you’ll be promoting the new spa services before our guests” she wasn’t beaming like she used to when she talked about the hotel. No, she had stress written all over her face like she was pleading him to solve all her problems.

“On friday, however, a friend of Monty and Jasper’s is checking in and he has the only reservation, your first one.”

The week went by smoothly, Bellamy was finally on Octavia’s good side again – those two never managed to stay mad at each other for long. He felt anxious when she handed him the keys to the massage room, he hadn’t done that in years, except the few times when O would come back from work all tensed up. And now she had trusted him with her precious creation, the product of her sweat and tears. _My sister, my responsibility_ and then he opened the door.

“I will be with you in a minute, Mr. Murphy. Could you please put on the robe? There’s a chair where you can leave your clothes in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got this far thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated even if it's criticism


End file.
